


Maybe Fate Was Wrong

by wayward_swagabond



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, M/M, Porn With Plot, Requited Love, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_swagabond/pseuds/wayward_swagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshman year of college, a wonderful time of stress, stress, and more stress. What better way to spend it than with your two best friends, your two best friends that lust over you that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Fate Was Wrong

Sollux's POV:

I lift my head from the cold surface of the desk, looking around groggily. Why I chose to minor in art still surpasses me. I don't have a creative bone in my scrawny, tall body. Clutching my colored oval glasses I place them back on my face, looking around at the eccentric class that surrounds me. People tend to say it's 'weird' that I wear them, but it's not like they don't serve a purpose. For one they do a pretty damn good job of hiding my mismatched eyes, and two, colored lenses are known to help with dyslexia. Plus it totally adds that they look hella.

To my left sit my two my two best friends; Karkat Vantas and Gamzee Makara. Sure, they are fucking assholes, but so am I and we put up with each others nonsense. Sometimes I just can't stand their bullshit, but I guess it's a two way street. I also give them hell and they put up with it without any questions. I fathom that, that is what friends are for and do for each other though. All three of us just happen to room together too, which can be a handful... More like a constant headache. Between KK's angry shouts and Gamzee's stoned shenanigans, everyone who's attempted to fill the fourth bed in our communal dorm has gone in under a week. 

Currently Karkat is angrily mumbling at his clay, berating it relentlessly as if it's going to be persuaded into becoming a sculpture. Gamzee on the other hand had given up and was raving about the 'miracles' that is art. Babbling to an un-listening audience of Karkat and your's truly. His dark hair curling in a unruly mess around his face. Bouncing with every extravagant hand gesture he preforms. 

I stare back down at my paper blank paper, having 'finished' my sculpture 'more or less so' on a previous class day. Honestly, I just gave up and wanted to move on. I twirl the soft-leaded pencil inbetween my long pallid fingers. Groaning, I thump my head back onto the desk, awaiting the end of class. Watching the clock tick on, Friday, freedom from the week had finally come. 

"Are we going to a party tonight or some shit?" I mumble out, my nasally voice easily recognizable. We probably aren't, i know Gamzee will get stoned off his ass, and Karkat will either watch movies all night or rage at kids on X-Box live. Maybe Gamzee will invite Tavros over, they hang out a great deal of the time. Maybe, Karkat and Gamzee will have a feelings jam that turns into sloppy make outs...again. You disregard the memory from months back.

"Captor, is this a fucking joke? You hate going to parties, we had to drag your ass out of the dorm the last time we wanted to go to a party" Karkat snips, his angry tone of voice constantly present.

"Sorry, excuse me, I'm trying to hang out with you two, doing something that you guys like to do" I glare at him, spitting as my obvious lisp fucks with my words.

"No we didn't plan anything, we can hang out in the dorm if you want to spend some 'quality time'" Karkat mumbles in return, giving up on his...bowl? I question what it is as he puts the clay away in defeat.

"Gamz, you cool with that?" I add, glimpsing at the tanned juggalo. I already know he doesn't care, but it's still courteous to ask. He probably has no plans or thought of making any at all.

"Sounds motherfuckin' miraculous my invertebrother" He replies in his 'way too calm' deep voice, hand movements following as he speaks. Giving me his goofy smile on his painted on face.

I nod and begin to space out again, it's been too long since we actually spent time together. I've actually been quite lonely recently. Letting my thoughts wander I begin to make myself a third wheel before we even start hanging out. They have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Even me being friends with Karkat since grade school, began to feel left out when we met Gamzee in secondary school. They are close, and I'm pretty damn sure Gamzee feels a bit more than platonic for our mutual grumpy pal. I wonder if KK feels the same for him. Wouldn't that just be the cherry on top of your never ending wreck of a love-life. No, I can't take claim to Karkat, I don't even have the balls to tell him how I feel in the first place. I sigh and tell myself to let it go. Looking at the clock, twenty minutes left. 

Karkat's POV:

Fucking Captor is asking if we are going to a party? What? Is that shitfucking asswad really that fucking desperate for interaction? He could have just asked to hang out without being a melodramatic shitstain. Gah, whatever, at least he wants to actually want to spend time with you and Gamzee and leave his cave of a room. Guy never leaves, it's as if that damn computer is his life-support system or some dumb, shit analogy like that. 

This 'sculpture' isn't going anywhere, not at least in the next twenty minutes in class that is. Deciding to just clean up, I put my unused clay in the cupboard. Maybe I'll think of something over the weekend. Ha! I'm hilarious, I'm about as creative as dish water. I chuckle silently to myself, cleaning the muddy brown of of my hands. I return in a hushed sense to my ordinary black stool. Slumping down onto the icy, hard surface of the table before me. 

I glance at Sollux briefly. Things between us had been but on strain since he walked in on Gamzee and I locking lips. I don't understand, he's known I'm gay. Hell, he's known longer than I probably have. Even if he didn't know it shouldn't have been that shocking, I mean he told me that he is bi. Furthermore, Gamzee and I aren't even a thing...currently. Gamzee and I are bro's, though, I think he feels more than that. I let my mind wander on the possibility that Gamzee would actually ask me out on a date...or whatever. As a matter of fact...I may be inclined to say yes to the fool. My eyes find themselves closed as I await dismissal. Just what the ever loving fuck is Captor's problem?

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to get this updated before March 25, but I make no promises. It usually takes me about and hour to three to get the base and then up to four hours of editing on top of that making one part take up to three days. ;-; I shall try my best.


End file.
